Friend in Need
by Monsterchild
Summary: How'd Kim really feel when she and Josh seperated? You'll have to read to find out. Takes place around the episode Emotion Sickness. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Chapter 1: She Can Do Anything, Even Cry.

AN: This takes place around the episode "Emotion Sickness".

"Oh come on!" Ron shouted at the T.V. as his naked mole rat beat him again. "That's not fair! I demand a do-over!"

"Bring it on!" Rufus squeaked out.

Ron grabbed the controller once again but the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" He asked his small friend.

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging.

Ron stood and ran to the door, opening it. Kim Possible stood on the otherside, seeming composed. "KP?" He said, surprised. "What's going on?"

Her eyes met his and she just broke. Her arms wrapped around him as she pressed her face into his shoulder. "Ron!" She cried.

"KP," he repeated softer. "What's wrong with you?"

She pulled away, choking back tears. "Josh and I are seperating. He just told me that he liked someone else." She took a few breaths, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to." She turned around, stumbling over her feet and crashing to the ground.

He went over to her, kneeling down. His hand rested on her shoulder and pulled her up with his other hand. "Kim, having you been drinking?" He asked.

"N-noo," she said, slurred. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her.

He turned her around and steered her into the house. "You're not going anywhere. I'll call your parents." He sat her down before grabbing his cell and dialing Kim's home number. "Hey Mrs. Dr. P! Yeah, I know she's not there. She's here with me. Yes, she's fine. She's going to hang out here. Okay. Thanks." He looked back at Kim who was being comforted by his little, hairless friend. "Yo, Rufus, let me talk to Kim alone, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Rufus squeaked, jumping from the couch and scurrying to Ron's room.

Ron sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I've never seen you like this… Where did you get alcohol?"

She laughed. "You'd be surprised how many people in this town don't card…"

"Well, you're not going anywhere. You should stay here tonight. Your parents would lose it."

"Yeah…"

"I'll be back in a sec." He went into his room, grabbing a pillow and a blanket and went back into the other room. "Here," he said, handing them to Kim. "Sleep good, KP." He turned to walk away but Kim caught him.

Ron looked back at her. She stood, pulling him towards her. A hand snaked around his neck. Her eyes closed slowly as her lips pressed lightly against his.

AN: OMG! Okay, so this is my first KP fic. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KP.

Chapter 2: To Want and To Lie

Ron pulled away from Kim, mystified at what just happened. "KP…" He mumbled.

She stood completely and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want you, Ron. Here and now."

As she leaned in for another kiss, he pulled her arms off him, making her look confused. "Kim, stop it," he said.

"Why?" She asked, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"This isn't you. You're not the kind of girl that falls apart and drinks and acts like this. That's not you." He took a few steps backwards. "You should get some sleep, it's been a long day." He left the room, leaving Kim standing there alone.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

They were quiet on the way to school the next day. They didn't even speak to each other until cheer practice.

Josh Mankey entered the gym, Tara hanging on his arm. Ron panicked; if Kim saw them, she'd break down again.

"So, Kim," Ron said, trying to distract her, "what's up?"

She looked over his shoulder and saw Josh. "It's okay, Ron," she replied. "We just grew apart."

Even though Ron knew she was lying, he stayed quiet. If she wanted to act like nothing was wrong, then so be it.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"There are still fireworks," she whispered to him a few nights later after the whole moodulator incident.

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised.

She nodded and smiled, pointing to the fireworks cracking above their heads.

He stared into her bright green eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful she was… Why had he never noticed?

But it was perfect. A romantic night, fireworks going off above them. Perfect time for him to…

He leaned in, taking her lips in his.

AN: I know short chapter. And I know that it took me forever to update but I couldn't write any of my fics for some reason… Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
